walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Cast Portal (TV Series)
This is a portal featuring the cast members from AMC's The Walking Dead. ''Cast: 'Starring: Current: Lincolns6.png|Andrew Lincoln' Reeduss6.png|Norman Reedus'' Yeuns6.png|''Steven Yeun'' Cohans6.png|''Lauren Cohan'' Riggs6.png|''Chandler Riggs'' Guriras6.png|''Danai Gurira'' Mcbrides6.png|''Melissa McBride'' martingreens6.png|''Sonequa Martin-Green'' Michael-cudlitz-1.jpg|''Michael Cudlitz'' Lennie-james-0.jpg|''Lennie James'' ''Former: Chad_coleman_season_5_premiere.jpg|Chad Coleman'' Emily_Kinney_Season_5.jpg|''Emily Kinney'' David morrissey.jpg|''David Morrissey'' Season3Scott.png|''Scott Wilson'' AFI Holden 3.jpg|''Laurie Holden'' RookerCast.png|''Michael Rooker'' SGG-10989741085.jpg|''Sarah Wayne Callies'' BernthalCast.png|''Jon Bernthal'' DeMunn.png|''Jeffrey DeMunn'' 'Also Starring:' ''Current: TaraC - Edited.png|Alanna Masterson'' Serratoss6.png|''Christian Serratos'' Josh+McDermitt+TV+Land+Hot+Cleveland+Retired+0MUbhYvlCZtl.jpg|''Josh McDermitt'' SethGilliam.jpg|''Seth Gilliam'' Ross Marquand.jpg|''Ross Marquand'' Austin-nichols-5th-annual-celebrity-expression-session-04.jpg|''Austin Nichols'' ''Former: Alexandra-breckenridge-2.jpg|Alexandra Breckenridge'' Tovah Feldshuh.jpg|''Tovah Feldshuh'' Gilliard 2.jpg|''Lawrence Gilliard Jr.'' Andrew J West Disney ABC Television Group 6wdlaheOld4x.jpg|''Andrew J. West'' 'Guest Starring:' ''Season 6: Jason Douglas.png|Jason Douglas'' Corey Hawkins.png|''Corey Hawkins'' Merritt Wever.png|''Merritt Wever'' Kenric Green.PNG|''Kenric Green'' Katelyn nacon season six premiere 2.png|''Katelyn Nacon'' AustinAmelio.jpg|''Austin Amelio'' ChristineEvangelista.jpeg|''Christine Evangelista'' Tom Payne.png|''Tom Payne'' Xander-berkeley-profile.jpg|''Xander Berkeley'' Jeffrey-dean-morgan2.jpg|''Jeffrey Dean Morgan'' MajorDodson.png|''Major Dodson'' Austin-abrams 130716230149-275x385.jpg|''Austin Abrams'' Benedict Samuel.jpg|''Benedict Samuel'' JohnCarrollLynch.jpg|''John Carroll Lynch'' Justin Miles.png|''Justin Miles'' Ethan Embry.png|''Ethan Embry'' ''Season 5: Tyler+James+Williams+2012+13+Disney+Channel+Az0v6eE0cOil.jpg|Tyler James Williams'' Daniel Bonjour why is his last name Bonjour.jpg|''Daniel Bonjour'' Erik Jensen.jpg|''Erik Jensen'' Christine woods.jpg|''Christine Woods'' Maximiliano Hernandez.jpg|''Maximiliano Hernandez'' KeishaCastleHughesIMDB.jpg|''Keisha Castle-Hughes'' Moss cullen.jpg|''Cullen Moss'' Chriscoy (2).jpg|''Chris Coy'' DeniseCrosby.png|''Denise Crosby'' TateHeadshot.jpg|''Tate Ellington'' RobinTaylor.jpg|''Robin Taylor'' ''Season 4: Jeff Kober 5.jpg|Jeff Kober'' BSharbio.jpg|''Brighton Sharbino'' Mikaheadshot.jpg|''Kyla Kenedy'' AldisHodge.jpg|''Aldis Hodge'' Brandon Fobbs.JPG|''Brandon Fobbs'' Audrey (Lilly).jpg|''Audrey Anderson'' kirk-acevedo-agent-charlie.jpg|''Kirk Acevedo'' Meyrick.jpg|''Meyrick Murphy'' Enver gjokaj 97.jpg|''Enver Gjokaj'' JoseCantillo.jpg|''Jose Cantillo'' Sunkrish-bala.jpg|''Sunkrish Bala'' Melissa-ponzio-330827.jpg|''Melissa Ponzio'' 14052390 ori.jpg|''Vincent Martella'' Kerry-condon.jpg|''Kerry Condon'' KyleGallner.jpg|''Kyle Gallner'' ''Season 3: Roberts 14.jpg|Dallas Roberts'' Lew Temple.jpg|''Lew Temple'' DonzaleighHeadshot2.jpg|''Donzaleigh Abernathy'' Nikolas 8.png|''Alexa Nikolas'' SGG-10978543185.jpg|''IronE Singleton'' Julio (Welles).jpg|''Julio Cedillo'' ''Season 2: ZeganCast.png|Michael Zegen'' Michael-raymond-james-profile.jpg|''Michael James'' 099.jpg|''Madison Lintz'' P72961.jpg|''Pruitt Taylor Vince'' ''Season 1: NoahEmmerich.jpg|Noah Emmerich'' Pareja 2.jpg|''Juan Pareja'' RothenburgCast.png|''Andrew Rothenberg'' Emma-bell-premiere-final-destination-5-01.jpg|''Emma Bell'' Noel Gugliemi.jpg|''Noel Gugliemi'' 'Co-Cast:' ''Season 5: MajorDodson.png|Major Dodson'' Mandi_Christine_Kerr.jpg|''Mandi Christine Kerr'' Ann Mahoney.jpg|''Ann Mahoney'' Elijah Marcano.png|''Elijah Marcano'' Jordan Woods-Robinson.png|''Jordan Woods-Robinson'' Ted_Huckabee.jpg|''Ted Huckabee'' Dahlia Legault.jpg|''Dahlia Legault'' MichaelTraynor.jpg|''Michael Traynor'' Maia_Moss-Fife.jpg|''Maia Moss-Fife'' Susie_Spear_Purcell.jpg|''Susie Spear Purcell'' DMS_2015_Theatrical_Cropped.jpg|''David Marshall Silverman'' Tiffany_Morgan.jpg|''Tiffany Morgan'' Katelyn Nacon.jpg|''Katelyn Nacon'' Corey Brill.jpg|''Corey Brill'' Steve-Coulter-IHA-018677.jpg|''Steve Coulter'' Kyle_Clements.png|''Kyle Clements'' Rico Bell.jpg|''Rico Ball'' Christopher Matthew Cook.jpg|''Christopher Matthew Cook'' Marc Gowan.jpg|''Marc Gowan'' RickyWayne.PNG|''Ricky Wayne'' TeriWyble2.PNG|''Teri Wyble'' Andrea Moore.jpg|''Andrea Moore'' April Billingsley.png|''April Billingsley'' Benjamin Papac.png|''Benjamin Papac'' Travis Young.jpg|''Travis Young'' Chrissss.jpg|''Chris Burns'' Justice_Leak.jpg|''Justice Leak'' AD.jpg|''Adam Boyer'' OH.jpg|''Owen Harn'' Anissa Matlock.JPG|''Anissa Matlock'' NB.jpg|''Nelson Bonilla'' ''Season 4: Irene Ziegler.png|Irene Ziegler'' DaviJay.jpg|''Davi Jay'' EricMendenhall.PNG|''Eric Mendenhall'' JD Evermore.jpg|''JD Evermore'' KeithBrooks2.jpg|''Keith Brooks'' Marcus Hester.jpg|''Marcus Hester'' 388687 468717503201528 1005162954 n.jpg|''Cameron Stewart'' LukeDonaldson.jpg|''Luke Donaldson'' Kenhs.jpg|''Kennedy Brice'' Sherry Richards.png|''Sherry Richards'' JulianaOther.jpg|''Juliana Harkavy'' AmyDionne.png|''Amy Dionne'' TomT.jpg|''Tom Turbiville'' Danny vinson.jpg|''Danny Vinson'' Travis Love profile.PNG|''Travis Love'' Thomas may.jpg|''Daniel May'' JanH.jpg|''Jan Harrelson'' ErinH.jpg|''Erin Hunter'' Brina Palencia6.jpg|''Brina Palencia'' VictorMcCay.jpg|''Victor McCay'' Brandon-carroll-55045.jpg|''Brandon Carroll'' ''Season 3: E. Roger Mitchell.jpg|E. Roger Mitchell'' TannerHolland.jpg|''Tanner Holland'' Tumblr lcentjzWU71qck0jzo1 500.jpg|''Tyler Chase'' Dango Nguyen.jpg|''Dango Nguyen'' Russ Comebys.jpg|''Russ Comegys'' BanParker.jpg|''Parker Wierling'' Imagesr.jpg|''Al Vicente'' Imageddsdsads.jpg|''Karenlie Riddering'' 0003857563 SM 1294278942.jpg|''Andy Glen'' Phoca thumb l IMG 0037.JPG|''Vincent Ward'' Cherie Dvorak Image.jpg|''Cherie Dvorak'' Towery-russell01.jpg|''Russell Towery'' 18222 394638637278475 1606211305 n.jpg|''Peter Kulas'' Van 2.png|''Alex Van'' Dave Davis.jpg|''Dave Davis'' Arthur Bridgers.jpg|''Arthur Bridgers'' Lawrence (Tim).jpg|''Lawrence Kao'' Nm2116604.jpeg|''Markice Moore'' LindsayAbernathy Film-sm.jpg|''Lindsay Abernathy'' Images (3).jpg|''Dwayne Boyd'' Weeks Gary16.jpg|''Gary Weeks'' 34-MikeMayhall1.jpg|''Mike Mayhall'' Troy-faruk-1158474.jpg|''Troy Faruk'' Nick-gomez-walking-dead-season-premiere-1T8A5R.jpeg|''Nick Gomez'' Crane 1.jpg|''Theodus Crane'' ''Season 2: Jane McNiel.PNG|Jane McNeill'' James Allen McCune.jpg|''James McCune'' Philip DeVona.jpg|''Phillip DeVona'' KeetarWhittle.jpg|''Keedar Whittle'' Cast munoz aaron.jpg|''Aaron Munoz'' Chaney 4.jpeg|''Amber Chaney'' BrianHillard.png|''Brian Hillard'' Ed's actor Adam.JPG|''Adam Minarovich'' Kelly Davis.jpeg|''Kelley Davis'' Edwards_5.jpeg|''Linds Edwards'' ColemanBox.png|''Jim R. Coleman'' Deja Dee.jpg|''Deja Dee'' AmyCain.jpg|''Amy Cain'' ''Season 1: Prescott_2.jpg|Jeryl Prescott Sales'' Viviana Chavez-Vega.jpg|''Viviana Chavez-Vega'' Maddie.Lomax.HS.jpg|''Maddie Lomax'' Neil Brown Jr. Info.jpg|''Neil Brown Jr.'' Gina Morelli.jpg|''Gina Morelli'' AnthonyG.jpg|''Anthony Guajardo'' James Gonbaza.jpg|''James Gonzaba'' Adrian-kali-turnersd.jpg|''Adrian Turner'' KeishaBox.png|''Keisha Tillis'' ''As Characters (Deleted Scenes): Claire-bronson-235789.jpg|Claire Bronson Imagesp.jpg|Mike Senior Timothy.jpg|Timothy Perez WaddellVictorFull.jpg|Victor Waddell Indigo.jpg|Alyssa Ashley Nichols Uncredited: As Characters: MV5BMTQ0ODEwOTM1Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjE4ODcwMjE@. V1 SX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Aaron Kirschnick AaronTarver.PNG|Aaron Tarver Adam Daniels.jpg|Adam Daniels Miller 7.jpg|Addy Miller Adrienne Renee.jpg|Adrienne Renee Naked Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell.jpg|Adelaide & Eliza Cornwell Alexander Miera.jpg|Alexander Miera MV5BMTQ4NDExNDUxOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjYwODU5MjE@ V1 SY317 CR10,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Amber Dawn Fox Amber Hoisington.jpg|Amber Hoisington Andrew Crigler.jpg|Andrew Crigler Images9099900.jpg|Andrew Rusk Barry.jpeg|Barry Hopkins Becky Shaw.jpg|Becky Shaw Ben Loggins.jpg|Ben Loggins Imagesds.jpg|Bob Fisher Brad Balentine.jpg|Brad Balentine Brendon Cornwell.jpg|Brendon Cornwell Brent.jpg|Brent Bernhard Bridget.PNG|Bridget Jourdain-Middleton Carol lane tresan.jpg|Carol Lane Tresan CC Ice.jpg|CC Ice Cheryl Jones Harvey.jpg|Cheryl Jones Harvey Chris Critter Antonucci.jpg|Christine Collins Ridley Christine Collins Ridley.jpg|Christine Collins Ridley ChuckSteak.PNG|Chuck Steak Cory Robertson.jpg|Cory Robertson David Tillery.jpg|David Tillery Deanna Dixon 3.JPG|Deanna Dixon Debi Hett-Kimsey.jpg|Debi Hett-Kimsey Debra Svitil.jpg|Debra Svitil Denise M. Huth.jpg|Denise Huth Denny Ainsworth.jpg|Denny Ainsworth Dennys Herman.jpg|Dennys Herman Devon Tresan.jpg|Devon Tresan Duke_Jackson.jpg|Duke Jackson Elberta McKnight.jpg|Elberta McKnight Evelyn Elliott.jpg|Evelyn Elliott Frances Cobb.jpg|Frances Cobb GarrettHammond.PNG|Garrett Hammond Gina Marie.jpg|Gina Marie GregCrews.png|Greg Crews GregTre.png|Greg Tresan GregRementer.PNG|Greg Rementer Gregory Wilborn.jpg|Gregory Wilborn Gustavo Blade 3.JPG|Gustavo Blade Hannah Moore.jpg|Hannah Moore Henry Louis Adams.jpg|Henry Louis Adams JarodThompson.PNG|Jarod Thompson JamesKears.jpg|James Michael Keats JamesRodneySims.PNG|James Rodney Sims JenniferBadger.jpg|Jennifer Badger Jeff Cosmo.JPG|Jeff Cosmo Jilian McLendon.jpg|Jilian McLendon CastPortalJim.PNG|Jim Moulton Jimmy_Cooper.jpg|Jimmy Cooper Joe Foley.jpg|Joe Foley John casino.png|John Casino Joseph Setticase.jpg|Joseph Setticase Kathy Miller-Boyer.jpg|Kathy Miller-Boyer Keith Matlock.jpg|Keith Matlock Ken.jpg|Ken Melde 397236 3137276835726 1440618282 n.jpg|Kylie Szymanski Larry_A._Williams.jpg|Larry A. Williams L. Stephanie Ray.png|L. Stephanie Ray Lisa-marie-thomas-shoe-crew-concert-event-Kzy7Ld.jpg|Lisa Marie Thomas Lucie O'Ferrall.jpg|Lucie O'Ferrall M.V..jpg|M.V. Oliphant Marcelle.jpg|Marcelle Coletti Marlin Lynch III.jpg|Marlin Lynch III Matthew Austin Murray headshot.png|Matthew Murray Caddy_Crop.JPG|Meaghan Caddy Mitchell Gunter.jpg|Mitchell Gunter Nick Whatley.png|Nicholas Wayne Whatley Nikki O'Neal Cocroft.jpg|Nikki O'Neal Cocroft Noah.Lomax.HS.jpg|Noah Lomax Orlando Vargas.jpg|Orlando Vargas PatrickWilliams.PNG|Patrick Williams PhilipDido.png|Philip Dido MV5BMTU0NjI4NjgzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk5NDA0MjE@. V1 SX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg|Preston Baker Randy.jpg|Randy Gonzales Regan 2.jpg|Regan Riley RoyceBeggs.PNG|Royce Beggs Item 8953 971.jpg|Royce Munn Rozalyn.PNG|Rozalyn Yother Mattocks Santiago-Cirilo1.jpg|Santiago Cirilo Sammy_Hadid.png|Sammy Hadid Season 4 Sarah Wildman.jpg|Sarah Wildman Scott Dale headshot.png|Scott Dale Steve_Bowlin.jpg|Steve Bowlin Sherrie.JPG|Sherrie Leigh Floyd Billings Sue Burnett.jpg|Sue Burnett SummerHouck1.jpg|Summer Williams Houck Taylor 2.jpg|Taylor McPherson IMG 1225.jpg|Tinsley & Anniston Price Tommy Mack Turvey.jpg|Tommie Mack Turvey Tony_Cypher_Greer.jpg|Tony Cypher Greer Wallace Krebs.jpg|Wallace Krebs Will Gara.jpg|Will Gara WillMartin.png|Will Martin William Curry Harris.jpg|William Curry Harris WilliamT.PNG|William Tokarsky Vanessa Montoya.jpg|Vanessa Montoya Vernon_Swygert.jpg|Vernon Swygert As Walkers: Alex.jpg|Alexyz Danine Kemp Alphonse.jpg|Alphonse A. Lambert Jr. Alyssa_V._Mullan.jpg|Alyssa V. Mullan Andrew_Jenkins_s.jpg|Andrew Jenkins Images9099900.jpg|Andrew Rusk Andrew S McMillan.jpg|Andrew S. McMillan Ashleight.jpg|Ashleigh Jo Sizemore BrianStretch.jpg|Brian Stretch 561569 10200606257535045 339376867 a.jpg|Cayla Ridley Chance.jpg|Chance Bartels Charles Casey Walker.jpg|Charles Casey Adlardd.png|Charlie Adlard Charlie leach.jpg|Charlie Leach Chrissss.jpg|Chris Burns Clair.jpg|Clair Danielle Canterbury Cristin_Azuree.jpg|Cristin Azure Dc3.jpg|Daniel Cloy David_Alexander.jpg|David Alexander Demetrice.jpg|Demetrice Jackson Don_Teems.jpg|Don Teems Doug Prater.jpeg|Doug Prater Ellie.jpg|Ellie Decker Eric Nordhoff.jpg|Eric Nordhoff Eric Word.jpg|Eric Word Erin.jpg|Erin Leigh Bushko Frederick Carpenter.jpg|Frederick Carpenter GaryDEdwards.PNG|Gary D. Edwards Gary_LaVard.jpg|Gary LaVard Greg Wattkis.jpg|Greg Wattkis gregory.jpg|Gregory French SGG-10978041985.jpg|Gregory Nicotero Hines.jpg|Hines Ward Jacque_Tenpenny.jpg|Jacque Tenpenny MV5BMTAwMzA3MTMwMzVeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU3MDI0NjUxMTc@. V1. SX180 SY241 .jpg|Jake Garber James Frazier.jpg|James Frazier James-miller.jpg|James Miller Jay_Cavanaugh.jpg|Jay Cavanaugh Jessica_Mallory.jpg|Jessica Mallory Jerrad Vunovich.jpg|Jerrad Vunovich Jeremiah_Scott.jpg|Jeremiah Scott Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy Ambler JoeGiles.jpg|Joe Giles John.jpg|John Jaret Kasey_Williamson.jpg|Kasey Williamson Galbraith 2.jpg|Kevin Galbraith Larry Mainland.jpg|Larry Mainland Lauren Henneberg.jpg|Lauren Henneberg BanMelissaC.png|Melissa Cowan Michael_Maughon.jpg|Michael Maughon Michelle_Brannon.jpg|Michelle Brannon Mike Kasiske.jpg|Mike Kasiske Michael mundy.jpg|Mike Mundy Moses J. Moseley.jpg|Moses J. Moseley Max Calder.jpg|Max Calder Pj1.jpg|Pj McDonnell Sw.jpg|Samuel Witwer Scottie.jpg|Scottie Knollin Sonya Thompson.jpg|Sonya Thompson Steven.jpg|Steven Warren Theshay W.jpg|Theshay West TravisCFace.png|Travis Charpentier Tristonjohnson.jpg|Triston Johnson Wallace_Krebs.jpg|Wallace Krebs Will Hart Profile.jpeg|William Hart Xavion Shelton.PNG|Xavion Shelton Animals'' BladeTV.jpg|Blade FlameCrop.png|Chase Marlow2.jpg|Marlow Dooley.JPG|Dooley Category:Cast Category:TV Series Category:Main Cast Category:Also Starring Category:Co-Stars